Te tengo a ti
by techno005
Summary: Habían pasado dos años desde los exámenes chunin. La generación de Sarada, Chouchou y compañía había cumplido ya los 17 años y se dirigían hacia la mayoría de edad sin problemas. Boruto, por su parte, estaba enamorado de Sarada desde hace un tiempo ¿Sería mutuo? BoruSara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mashahi Kishimoto.

…

Entre el barullo de la ciudad de la moderna Konoha, como muchas otras personas, se encontraban dos chicas paseando.

Una era risueña, y derrochaba simpatía y alegría tras de sí a su vez que iba conversando con la chica de las lentes. La otra, un poco más seria, como cierto ninja que tenía más detractores que admiradores, pero era ese aire misterioso lo que traía de cabeza a más de uno.

—Ahh… —suspiró la morena—. ¡Quiero ir al ichiraku!

—Chouchou —dijo la pelinegra girando los ojos—. Acabas de comerte cinco raciones de costilla de cerdo.

— ¡Ya lo sé Sarada!, ¿Pero tú has visto que raciones más pequeñas servían? —Rebufó indignada.

—Pues yo estoy bastante llena y solo he comido una ración –. mencionó colocándose las manos en la tripa y una gran sonrisa a modo de burla.

—No…si ya veo —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sin reparo alguno —. ¿Cómo no te vas a llenar?

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír y siguieron su tranquila caminata.

Habían pasado dos años desde los exámenes chunin. La generación de Sarada, Chouchou y compañía había cumplido ya los 17 años y se dirigían hacia la mayoría de edad sin problemas. Las misiones escaseaban, ya que desde la última Cuarta Guerra Shinobi el ambiente entre las aldeas era más pacífico. Pero siempre había algún que otro altercado.

Había una gran bonanza económica pues los aldeanos se dedicaban mayoritariamente al comercio y el negocio. Se podría decir que era una generación afortunada y que no viviría las atrocidades de otras.

Mientras en la aldea, pasaban los minutos y las horas llegando a desaparecer los últimos rayos de sol, y dando paso a las primeras estrellas, en una ciudad que parecía que no quería dormir.

Las muchachas sacaron distintos temas de conversación para hacer más entretenido el paseo, cuando de repente a Chouchou se le ocurrió empezar a hablar de un tema que había tenido antes en casa.

— ¿Sabes? —empezó la morena—. Mis padres me han empezado a dar la charla.

La pelinegra giró la cara hacia su amiga con las cejas en modo interrogación.

— ¿Charla? ¿Qué es eso? — Dijo estupefacta. No entendía a qué se refería.

La chica de tez morena se quedó unos segundos mirando la inocente cara de su acompañante.

—Madre mía... —Empezó a reír —. Una de dos Sarada, o eres muy buena haciéndote la graciosa—río aún más fuerte—. o eres demasiado inocente.

Sarada molesta por el comportamiento de esta no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir su camino y dejarla tras de sí. Cuando Chouchou quiso darse cuenta ya había avanzado varios metros delante de ella.

— ¡Eh, Sarada…! —gritaba intentando recomponerse y ponerse a su paso—. A ver, espera...

La pelinegra paró y se giró delante de ella cruzándose de brazos algo molesta, esperando a que le explicará el significado de aquella desconocida y nueva palabra que acababa de escuchar.

—Creo que no me he explicado correctamente. —Intentaba mantener la compostura tras la carrera que había dado.- A lo que me refería era a la charla _sexual_ , en la que suelen explicarte tus padres o familiares todo lo relacionado con el coito, los métodos anticonceptivos…

Chouchou seguía hablando sin parar, empezando a coger más velocidad. Sarada notó como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja hasta no poder más.

— ¡Vale! —.alzó un poco la voz haciendo llamar la atención incluso de algún viandante que pasaba cerca.- Creo… que ya lo he entendido—. Dio media vuelta intentando calmarse y empezó a caminar, su compañera le siguió el paso. Esto no era nada nuevo, era su amiga desde hace mucho y ya sabía que su comportamiento era un tanto especial.

Siendo sinceros, le incomodaba hablar de algunos temas. Si algún día escribía una lista de temas que le resultaban incómodos para hablar, los temas sexuales ocuparía el primer puesto.

Aún recuerda como ligeramente les explicaban en la Academia como se formaba un bebé, ella se enrojeció al oír la explicación de cómo empezaba el coito entre un hombre y una mujer, en ese entonces se quedó quieta como una estatua intentando pasar desapercibida de la clase y a su vez evitar alguna pregunta del sensei. Su amiga, por su parte, no paraba de hacer preguntas al maestro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una efusividad digna de admirar, en ese aspecto las dos amigas eran muy diferentes.

—Creo que ya nos lo explicaron bastante bien en la Academia.— soltó de repente Sarada venciendo a su orgullo siendo la primera en cortar el silencio.— No veo la necesidad de que mi madre me tenga que explicar nada, por otra parte …mi padre está ayudando a Boruto en su entrenamiento del chidori.

Sarada no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraña al nombrar a su padre.

Sasuke había dejado apartado su viaje hace un tiempo debido a la insistencia de Sakura y Naruto para que pasara algo de tiempo en la villa y descansar un poco, pero ahora pasaba más tiempo entrenando a Boruto que en casa. Sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a su ausencia, así que no le daba mucha importancia.

—Es lo que tiene ser el Sensei de Boruto, ¿No crees?— agregó la morena—. Tengo entendido que también es gran amigo del 7º, así que estará haciéndole una especie de favor.

—Sí, supongo que sí… — La pelinegra seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

Es verdad que había días que se ausentaba mucho, pero por otra parte admiraba como a nadie a su padre, conocía su historia de primera mano gracias a su madre y por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar. Al fin y al cabo eran una familia sin secretismos.

La morena notó enseguida como la nostalgia y la tristeza empezaba a invadir a Sarada.

— ¡Venga, no pongas esa cara te invitare a unos tallarines! —. le dijo agarrándole del cuello.

— ¡Ay, Chouchou, para, para, me haces daño! — soltó intentando zafarse de su amiga.

En un acto de desprenderse chocó contra un viandante que pasaba por su camino, el impacto resulto tan fuerte que se le cayeron sus gafas en el acto.

—Ah... Disculpe — Dijo mientras buscaba sus llamativas lentes. — Eh, Chouchou ayúdame a buscar mis gafas — replicaba torpemente buscando ahora a su compañera o al menos una silueta que pareciera ella debido a la agravada miopía, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta se había desplazado del lugar del infortunio.

Forzando un poco la vista, logró divisar una figura que parecía ser ella, ¿Estaba saludándose con el viandante con el que había tropezado? ¿Sería conocido suyo? Apartó la mirada dándose más prisa en buscar las lentes.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando topó con ellas, se las colocó como pudo y acto seguido se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su compañera.

Al acercarse finalmente pudo claramente ver quién era el desafortunado.

— ¡Sarada, pensaba que te había perdido! — vociferó la morena con tal felicidad que se asemejaba a un cachorrito perdido al ver de vuelta a su dueño. —Mira a quien me he encontrado — Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a su derecha.

Se trataba de su amigo y compañero de equipo Boruto Uzumaki.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la pelinegra tuvo que alzar la vista para poder mantener contacto visual, así pues, la diferencia de altura se había hecho bastante notable desde hace ya un tiempo, llegando el muchacho a tener una estatura semejante a la de su padre, el Séptimo Hokage. Quien sabría cuánto podría llegar a medir dentro de un tiempo el joven.

Sarada por su parte media poco más de 1,60 m y parecía ser que su cuerpo no tenía intención de crecer más.

— ¡Ho…Hola, Sarada! — Tartamudeó un poco nervioso y sonrojado el muchacho. Hacía tiempo que no se veían debido al entrenamiento de este y encontrársela de repente le había sorprendido un poco.

Si el rubio había aumentado de altura con el paso del tiempo, la pelinegra había ganado en atractivo. Y es que desde hace poco, la joven había tenido más de un pretendiente que fue rechazado en el acto pues por el momento no entra en sus planes tener una relación seria con alguien, por no hablar de que lo ve una verdadera molestia.

—Eh, Hm, ¿Cómo estás? — Continuó torpemente Boruto.

—Bien, Chouchou y yo estábamos dando una vuelta por la aldea — Comentó con indiferencia la joven.

— ¡Sííí, pero antes de eso hemos ido a comer unas cotillas de cerdo y estaba bueníííisimo! – Comentaba con una efusividad y un increíble brillo en los ojos —Lo malo es que las raciones eran bastante pequeñas y caras. — Y rápidamente se deprimió.

—Ja, ja Chouchou…—rió ligeramente —. Veo que nunca cambiaras.

Repentinamente se hizo un silencio entre los tres jóvenes ninjas. La morena al ver a su compañera un poco apartada de la conversación, intentó conectarla un poco con el rubio.

— ¡Eh, Sarada! —agregó de golpe asustando a los aquí presentes —. Yo tengo que hacer unos recados, ¿Qué te parece si vas a cenar con Boruto al ichiraku?, Hace un rato me dijiste que tenías unas ganas increíbles de comer algo de ramen—. Le guiñó el ojo sin que este se diese cuenta.

El rubio se puso tensó al pensar que podría estar a solas con la pelinegra, aunque simplemente fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo.

— ¿Qué dices, si ya te he dicho hace un momento que estaba llena y no podía más, a parte ya debería estar yendo hacia casa, mi madre no quiere que llegue tarde.—Espetó Sarada con la misma frialdad que antes, pero algo cabreada pues ella no había dicho tal cosa.

Y sintió como algo dentro de él se hacía añicos. Si el rubio podía tener algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia Sarada, estaba claro que no era mutuo.

—La verdad es que Sarada tiene razón, — comentó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo—. Es un poco tarde, y por mi parte estoy bastante cansado por el entrenamiento de hace un momento.

—Bueeeeno…— dijo con resentimiento Chouchou mirando a sus dos compañeros—. Que se le va hacer… ¡Pero Boruto! —Esto sobresaltó al chico de orbes azules—. No te olvides que le debes una cena en el ichiraku, esto no se queda aquí—. agregó mientras sonreía pícaramente y levantaba las cejas.

Sarada rodó los ojos un tanto molesta, ¿Qué pretendía conseguir? Sea lo que sea empezaba a molestarla un poco.

—Ah, eh, ¡Claro! — Pareciera que en cualquier momento reventaría de los nervios. — Siempre y cuando ella quiera, por supuesto… Bueno chicas, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya, nos vemos — Le dedicó la última mirada hacia la chica de las lentes y se fue alejando a paso lento.

Cuando desapareció su silueta entre la multitud, Chouchou dejo de mover efusivamente los brazos, y giró repentinamente hacia su inexpresiva acompañante.

...

 **Fin. Cap 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.**

...

—En serio... —La chica de orbes doradas se llevó las manos a las sienes.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ahora qué ocurre?

— ¿Que qué ocurre, acaso tengo que explicártelo?, para empezar, ¿Por qué eres tan fría con él?

—Pero si me he comportado normal, aparte no estaba para tonterías, se le notaba un poco tenso y cansado.

A veces pensaba que la apariencia de intelectual que le daban las gafas era una mera ilusión.

—Te daré un consejo, graduate esas gafas. — Ahora más que su amiga parecía su madre —Si estaba tan tenso es porque tú estabas aquí.

—Ah, ahora la culpa será mía... —Rebufó.

—Sarada... —Puso las manos en los hombros de esta —¡Le gustas! ¿Cómo te lo tengo que explicar?

—Y luego dices que la graciosa soy yo —Estaba claro que las dos chicas no veían lo mismo.

Esta vez giró los ojos hacia el reloj más cercano. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 11.

—Mira qué hora es, mi madre me estará esperando —En verdad más que nada quería zanjar esta conversación que no llevaba a ningún lugar.

Chouchou se dio por vencida esta noche, pero no se fue sin antes despedirse con un fuerte apretujón.

—Sé que algún día me escucharas...

— _Sí, sí_ —dijo ahora para sí misma ya rumbo a casa y poniendo fin a este agitado día.

...

—Sarada—.Se escuchó en casa de los Uchiha.

—Dime mamá.

—Tu padre y yo estábamos pensando desde hace unos días que te vendría bien mejorar tu Ninjutsu médico. —Continuó la pelirosa —. Sé que ya hace un tiempo te expliqué algunas cosas, pero no estaría de más que alguien como la 5ª te lo explicara como es debido.

A la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos.

La 5ª Hokage. Una de los legendarios Sannin.

Era cierto que su madre le había enseñado algunas técnicas, pero debido a la ausencia de Sasuke cuando era más pequeña, Sakura tenía que hacerse cargo de todos los quehaceres y no disponía de tiempo apenas. Así mismo, sería todo un honor ser discípula de Tsunade como lo fue en su día su madre.

— ¿Qué me dices?

—¡Sí! —Afirmó rotundamente levantándose de un golpe de la silla —Osea... quiero decir que... sí, claro.. —. Ella misma se dio cuenta de su emoción e intentó disimular un poco.

Sakura sonrió a sus adentros. Sabía que su hija no se negaría a una nueva oportunidad de ampliar sus conocimientos, al fin y al cabo ese afán por querer aprender la había sacado de ella.

—Perfecto , mañana nos acercaremos a su casa.

…

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo Sakura se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado.

—Aquí es —dijo Sakura ya enfrente de casa de la 5ª —,verás que maja es, seguro que...

¡Boom!

Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente del interior de la casa.

— ¡Te he dicho que no voy a pagarte esa apuesta por más que haya perdido! — Gritaba una mujer — ¡Más te vale que te vayas! ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?

Fuertes pasos se escucharon retumbar en dirección a la puerta principal. Esta se abrió de sopetón y salió un hombre de avanzada edad a toda velocidad.

— ¡Y no vuelvas por aquí! —gritó por última vez.

Detrás apareció Tsunade con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Vestía la misma indumentaria que siempre y sus características coletas. En cuanto al físico, parecía ser que los años no pasaban para ella.

—Hm, ¿Tsunade-sama? —dijo sakura un tanto incómoda. Lo último que quería era que su hija se llevara una mala imagen de ella.

—Ah, ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te va? —contestó con total normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada —¿A que se debe tu visita? —Preguntó a la vez que hacía crujir algunos huesos.

—Bien, bien —Viendo que no iba a excusarse con lo ocurrido hace un momento decidió ir al grano—.Me preguntaba si podías empezar a enseñarle a Sarada los fundamentos del Ninjutsu Médico como hiciste conmigo. Hace un tiempo ya le expliqué algunas cosas, pero ya sabes que no disponía de mucho tiempo...

—¡Por supuesto, desde que dejé el cargo de Hokage las apuestas me están consumiendo, y ahora mismo no tengo responsabilidades ni preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo. — Ahora se dirigió a Sarada. —Podemos empezar ahora mismo si quieres.

—Sería un honor —contestó tensa la pelinegra.

—Jovencita —, espetó con un tono serio— deja las formalidades, hace tiempo que dejé de tener un alto cargo en esta aldea.

Se despidieron de Sakura y se adentraron en la casa.

Para ser un lugar donde vivía una sola persona era bastante grande y acogedora.

A lo lejos vió algunas botellas de alcohol por el suelo, pero decidió ignorar eso, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia había ido allí a aprender.

Pasaron la entrada principal hasta llegar a una habitación, que más bien podría llamarse biblioteca.

—Aquí será donde aprenderás todo lo básico sobre el Ninjutsu médico. Antes que nada empezarás por unos libros para repasar desde la raíz este tema —comentaba acercándose a un estante.

La pelinegra seguía escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de su nueva maestra. Estaba ansiosa de empezar esta nueva etapa.

—Bien, Hm —se quedó pensativa mirando unos libros — Empezaremos por aquí— señaló una estantería.

— ¿Qué libro tengo que leer?

— ¿Libro? Querrás decir libros. Empezaras leyéndote todo este estante. Luego ya veremos.

—Eh, ¿Disculpe? —Sarada creyó haber escuchado mal —¿Toda la estantería? —Debían haber como 50 libros mirando solo por encima.

—Así es guapita, ¿No pensarías que esto es coser y cantar? Cuando termines continuas con el estante siguiente. Estaré en la habitación de al lado por si necesitas ayuda.

 _Aaah, la juventud de hoy en_ _día,_ _si no se lo das_ _todo_ _en bandeja se pierden_. — susurró entre dientes la rubia.

Y cerró la puerta.

La pelinegra se quedó unos segundos observando la puerta por la cual había salido. Examinó la habitación que estaba rodeada de estanterías y suspiró.

Ante tal situación solo le quedó mantener la calma y ponerse manos a la obra.

 _Vamos allá.  
_

…

Los días transcurrían con normalidad, al igual que el estudio de la pelinegra que era evaluada constantemente por la quinta y así poder ver realmente como iban sus avances y sus fallos.

Tsunade se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba su nueva alumna.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien—dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro—, ahora mismo estoy estudiando el tercer volumen de técnicas de auxilio.

La rubia echó un vistazo a las estanterías. Ya había leído 3 de 10. Era increíble como de ese modo era tan parecida a Sakura.

—Sarada.

—Hm —seguía absorta en la lectura.

—Tómate unos días de descanso, está bien que empieces a comprenderlo y que esto te guste, pero todo en exceso es malo... — Continuaba mientras le cogía el libro y lo guardaba— tu cuerpo también te lo agradecerá.

La chica de las lentes se quedó un poco perpleja ante tal acto de buena fe, sin embargo, no le vendría mal un poco de descanso, llevaba semana y media yendo a su casa sin pausa.

—Tienes razón —respondió estirando los brazos —. Y ahora que lo mencionas, la espalda se me esta empezando a agarrotar de estar tanto sentada.

—Tómate el tiempo que veas. Cuando hayas repuesto energías estaré aquí — concluyó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias Tsunade-sama.— Se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Libre. Así se sentía en ese momento.

Ahora que estaría desocupada por unos días la pelinegra se pasó por casa de Chouchou y la invitaría al ichiraku. Tenía ganas de verla y mucho que contarle.

—¡Uooo, así que estás empezando a aprender Ninjutsu médico ! —Tan entusiasta como siempre.

—Je je, así es... —. En verdad estaba igual o más emocionada que su amiga, pero no era de esas que sacaban a relucir sus sentimientos con nada.

—Qué envidia me das, yo es ver un libro y me pongo mala...

—Todo es cuestión de práctica y esfuerzo, estoy segura que tu también podrías.

Ya en la puerta del Ichiraku, levantaron una de las cortinillas. Para sorpresa de las chicas, en una de las sillas se encontraba Boruto esperando su pedido y, por lo que se veía, iba solo. Este al sentirse observado se volteó y vio a sus compañeras.

Pero Chouchou al ver tal situación tenia otros planes en mente.

— Esto... — Comenzó a pensar en una excusa—, Acabo de recordar que...tenía que ayudar a... mi padre con una cosa—. Estaba claro que las mentiras no eran lo suyo.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento de veras, luego te llamo y hablamos. Pásalo bien, ¿Vale? —concluyó rápidamente y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sarada aún seguía procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Juraría que hace unos días le comentó que su padre estaría fuera durante unas semanas.

—¡Sarada, aún hay un asiento libre aquí! —.dijo el rubio señalando un asiento vacío a su izquierda.

Es verdad. Boruto estaba allí. Estaba tan absorta en descifrar la actuación de su compañera que se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de este.

Bueno, ya que había llegado hasta allí no iba a dar media vuelta y volver a casa, al fin y al cabo debía aprovechar los días que tenía libres. Así que cogió asiento. Pidieron sus fideos ramen y empezaron a entablar conversación.

…

— ¡Discípula de la 5ª, quién lo diría!

—No es para tanto... —dijo un poco ruborizada. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos en tan poco tiempo pero aun así no le desagradaba en absoluto.

— ¡Pues claro que lo es!, seguro que si te esfuerzas consigues ser la mejor ninja médico que ha habido en toooda la historia, y hablaran de ti como la gran kunoichi que salvó a toda la humanidad— . exclamó en tono de broma y exagerando aun más con los brazos.

La pelinegra al ver la actuación de su compañero empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Ya pensaba que su lado bromista se había perdido por el camino. Chouchou podía ser muy amiga de ella, pero estos momentos así no los tenia con nadie más.

Ya un poco más calmada Sarada miró el reloj que tenía justo encima.

—Que tarde se nos ha hecho. Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

El joven se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando bien la respuesta que le iba a dar.

—Si quieres...te puedo acompañar a casa.—Soltó de un tirón. No sabia de donde había sacado esa confianza, aunque en ese momento era lo último que le importaba.

Últimamente la chica lo notaba mas formal que de costumbre, era obvio que se había convertido en un hombre más maduro, pero cuando estaba con él lo notaba diferente, ¿Y si su amiga tenia razón y el estaba …? No,no, no, no podía ser. Había escuchado demasiado a Chouchou y le había metido cosas en la cabeza que no eran, solo era simple formalidad por parte de su amigo. No era nada más.

—Como quieras— respondió ya saliendo del establecimiento— aun así no estamos muy lejos.

No fueron ni cinco minutos lo tardaron en llegar a casa de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, para el joven fueron los minutos más valiosos de todo el día.

—Bueno, ya hemos llegado. — Dijo la joven. — Gracias por acompañarme Buenas no...

—Sarada —Soltó cortando a su amiga — Mañana empieza el festival del cerezo... —Continuó — Me preguntaba si... ¡V _amos! ¡No es para tanto! ¿_ Quieres ir conmigo al festival? —Estaba tan firme y tenso que se podría hacer pasar por un soldado sin ningún problema.

Allí estaba. Inmobil. Esperando una respuesta de su amiga. La chica de la que lleva enamorado desde quien sabe cuánto. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora pensaría que tenía algún tipo fiebre alta. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

¿Había escuchado bien? Estaba claro que hoy era su día de suerte.

—Llamaré también a Chouchou, seguro que también le apetece venir.

O no...

—Buenas noches.

—Eh… —Seguía sin reaccionar. —Espera...no... —La joven ya no le escuchaba, hacía rato que se encontraba dentro de casa.

Sin duda sería un festival entretenido.

...

 **Fin Cap 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3.**

...

Ya dentro de la casa y con el pijama puesto, la joven se dispuso a llamar a su amiga y preguntarle que le había sucedido.

—Hmm, Así que tenías que ir a ayudar a tu padre a hacer unos recados… ¿Pero no se había ido hace unas semanas a _Kumogakure_? — No le acababa de convencer todo lo que le estaba contando.

—Ehm, sí...pero…ha tenido que volver… Bueno no le des más vueltas —Dijo intentando cambiar rápidamente de conversación — ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? —Preguntó un tono un tanto extraño.

—Pues bien, ¿Cómo tendría que ir? Hemos cenado y me ha acompañado a casa.

—Aaaah, ya veo… así que te ha acompañado a casa... —Seguía con ese tono que sacaba de quicio a Sarada.

—Sí, por cierto ¿Te parece bien si quedamos mañana?, Boruto me ha invitado a ir con él al festival del cerezo. Pensé que te apetecería venir.

— ¡Que te ha invitado a qu...! — se atragantó con su propia saliva

— ¿Chouchou?

— Pues no estoy segura si podré — comenzó a toser falsamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— No me encuentro muy bien — continuaba con su falsa tos —No te preocupes por mi estaré bien — Se despidió rápidamente sin dejar que su amiga le despotricara.

pii...pii...pii...

— ¿Hola? — No hubo respuesta. Ya había colgado y por lo visto no le quedaría otra que ir a solas con Boruto.

 _Genial..._

...

Llegó el día del festival. La gente ya festejaba tranquilamente desde primera hora de la mañana. Los puestos de comida ocupaban gran parte de la calle. Habían malabaristas por doquier buscando captar la atención de los viandantes y de paso, ganarse alguna propina. Nadie quería perderse las actuaciones y espectáculos que les esperaban durante todo el día.

En la aldea no abundaban los cerezos, pero los pocos que habían destacaban estos días por su floración que alcanzaban una belleza espléndida.

Sarada se dirigió a casa de su amigo. Aunque tuviera que ir a solas con él no iba a rechazar la invitación, era una chica de palabra.

— ¡Ahora salgo! —Se escuchó desde dentro de la casa tras oír el timbre de la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues fue cuestión de segundos lo que tardó en salir.

No llevaba su característica chaqueta, en su lugar iba con una camisa blanca sin estampados. El pantalón era el negro de siempre y en cuanto a las sandalias, en lugar de llevar las típicas botas ninja iba con unos _Geta._

Sarada por su parte vestía como siempre. No había pensado en arreglarse ni ponerse Yukata, le parecían bonitos pero no le resultaban cómodos de llevar.

— ¿Vienes sin Chouchou? ¿Tenemos que ir a por ella?

—Nada de eso, Chouchou no puede venir —. Entre dientes la maldecía.

Por kami… El chico tragó saliva.

Eso significaba que estaría a solas con ella todo el día. Parecía ser que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Comenzó a ponerse un poco tenso al ver tal situación, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario, había soñado con esto.

—Bu… Bueno — se rascó el cuello nervioso —Que se le va hacer...

—Ya. Y...¿Qué quieres hacer?

El chico la vio un poco perdida así que decidió ayudarla.

—Tengo entendido que hacen una actuación de un grupo de música muy conocido— Comentó — Sígueme.

Y así empezó el festival para los jóvenes.

La climatología también acompañaba. Era uno de esos días en los que no hacia ni frío ni calor, por mucho sol que hubiera se estaba perfectamente en la calle.

Pasaron desde actuaciones y conciertos, hasta paradas de comida.

Para sorpresa del Uzumaki, la chica comenzó a coger seguridad en sí misma y se soltó un poco, ahora era ella la que llevaba las riendas.

Iba dando saltitos por la calle cual niña pequeña. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y aunque era raro de ver en ella, al joven le encantaba.

Estaba llena de energía. Le gustaba verla así. Estuvieron un tiempo separados por los entrenamientos, pero parecía ser que poco a poco volvían a ser los de antes. Retomaban esa confianza que habían perdido.

El joven se percató que iba demasiado rápido así que le advirtió.

—Oi Sarada, si sigues yendo así te vas a… — Si antes lo dice antes ocurre.

Cayó al suelo. Sin embargo, no se había tropezado ella sola, si no que había empujado sin querer a otra persona acabando los dos al suelo.

—Ahh, Discúlpeme—. Dijo la pelinegra un tanto dolorida.

El hombre levantó rápidamente la vista hacia la chica con una mirada desafiante.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no miras por donde andas maldita enana?

Parece ser que al hombre no le valían de nada las disculpas. Se levantó de un golpe y la agarró por el cuello de la camisa. La miró con una expresión feroz en los ojos. Por el olor que desprendía parecía ser que iba ligeramente ebrio.

—Si fueras por donde toca, esto no habría pasado — Se acercó aún más.

— ¡Eh, suéltala! — Al rubio le empezó a salir fuego de los ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces salió disparado hacia el individuo dándole tal empujón en los hombros que volvió a tumbarlo.

Pero eso no le bastaba.

Lo cogió por la chaqueta sin cuidado alguno y lo subió para ponérselo a su altura.

—Vuelve a tocarla y juro que te parto en dos —. Amenazó apretando los puños e intentando no hacer algo de lo que lamentarse más tarde.

— ¿Sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más? —Le retaba con la mirada.

Empezó a apretar ahora los dientes. Estaba claro que como hijo del Hokage debía mantener las formas pero si seguía así no aguantaría más.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? —Continuaba con su tono burlón.

— ¡Boruto!

Ya tenía el brazo levantado dispuesto a hacer algo que no debía, y de no ser por la joven lo habría llevado acabo.

—Déjalo no merece la pena. Vámonos —. Dijo esta agarrándolo del brazo y sacándolo del barullo.

Habían creado tal expectación que se había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos. Salieron siendo el blanco de todas las miradas hacia algún lugar donde poder calmarse y pasar desapercibidos.

Se apartaron de la fiesta acabando en un camino que parecía ser intransitado en ese momento y se sentaron en un banco.

—Lo siento Sarada yo...

—Ah, No te preocupes. Yo habría hecho igual.

¿Igual? ¿Le estaba queriendo decir que ella habría montado el mismo espectáculo por él?

El chico de orbes azules se quedó unos segundos tratando de descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de aquellas palabras.

—Tú sabes que podíamos haber acabado con él — soltó una risita —, pero no hay que perder los nervios— comentó ella tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Se encontraban en un banco a escasos milímetros el uno del otro intentando recapacitar todo lo que había ocurrido y así permanecieron durante unos minutos.

— ¿Y tú... estás bien?

La pelinegra dio un pequeño respingo. Ya se había acostumbrado al silencio y la grabe voz de su amigo le sobresaltó.

—Claro, si no ha sido nada, solo noto una molestia en la muñeca derecha al haber caí...

Al oír la palabra "molestia" el chico le tomó rápidamente la mano.

La observó con detenimiento. Miraba su muñeca tratando de encontrar cualquier anomalía. Le daba una sensación de fragilidad así que la mantenía con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra que seguía en shock.

Esta, un tanto desconcertada, empezó a observar la cara del Uzumaki.

Tenía unas pestañas largas y sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas debido a la ausencia de luz. Sus manos eran cálidas y grandes y aguantaba la suya menuda con mucha delicadeza.

La verdad es que no le desagradaba en absoluto ese contacto con su piel, era reconfortante. Le gustaba como le miraba con esos ojos, entre cerrados, concentrado, aunque simplemente se dirigiese a su mano.

 _Sarada... ¡Le gustas! ¿Cómo te lo tengo que explicar?_

Fugazmente las palabras de su amiga aparecieron por su mente.

No podía ser, ¿Y si estaba en lo cierto y todo este tiempo estaba actuando tontamente? Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Gustarle a el?

—No veo nada raro— comentó el joven aun con la mirada en su mano —. Si ves que te duele no dudes en ir a... ¿Sarada?

Las palabras del chico le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

—Va... Vale — titubeó —. Gracias...

La muchacha había bajado la cara. No quería que este la viera pues se había... ¿Ruborizado? Sí. La extraña actuación del chico le había pillado completamente por sorpresa y las repentinas palabras de su compañera divagando por su mente no ayudaban mucho.

Habían estado a solas más de una vez antes de esa noche, en más de una misión por ejemplo, pero siempre desde la distancia. Nunca tan cerca como ese momento.

El joven se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver el comportamiento de esta. Se limitó a pensar que estaba un poco agotada y que no tenía fuerzas para articular más palabras.

Volvieron a quedarse en un silencio esta vez más largo.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que sus almas se habían intercambiado.

—Sarada…

No hubo respuesta.

—Mañana me voy a una misión...

Seguía sin contestar.

—De rango B.

Al fin se atrevió a mirar a su compañero. Pero con una cara entre tristeza y alegría.

Era sabido que las misiones de rango B eran peligrosas y no todos volvían pero por otra parte, que te tocara una misión solía ser motivo de alegría para los ninjas pues escaseaban bastante.

—Es una buena oportunidad para demostrar mis dotes como ninja y así poder subir de categoría a Jounin — comentó orgulloso —Estaré fuera unas semanas, quizás más…

—Eso... ¡Eso es genial! — Intentaba fingir alegría para no desanimarlo — Pero... promete algo.

— ¿Hm? — el rubio levantó un poco las cejas esperando que continuara.

—Prométeme... que volverás sano y salvo... —Giró la cabeza sintiendo como la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella.

El chico se puso serio dejando de lado la sonrisa que le acompañaba todo este rato.

—No me digas... — el chico bajó el tono de voz — Que estas preocupada por mí.

El rubor se hizo presente de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? No ¿Qué dices? Pfff —empezó a dar espavientos —No me hagas reír. Si volvieses malherido serías un gasto para la aldea y para tu familia, ¿A caso no piensas en eso? — se cruzó de brazos intentando tranquilizarse — Yo preocuparme por ti. Ja – Hizo un pequeño puchero.

El rubio cerró los ojos y resopló levemente.

—Ya decía yo, Sarada preocupada por mí —comentó en un tono burlón y soltando unas carcajadas.

La muchacha se limitó a seguir con la cabeza girada. Ese nuevo sentimiento la tenía desconcertada y lo último que quería es que se diera cuenta.

El reloj marcó las doce en punto y los fuegos artificiales hicieron acto de presencia. Soltaron cohetes uno tras otro de toda clase de forma y colores.

Las luces de las explosiones iluminaban levemente a los jóvenes.

— _Uoo…_ —Sopló levemente el chico.

Ella al oír el ligero bufido giró los ojos hacia este. Observó nuevamente su rostro. Estaba atento en los fuegos así que no se percataba que estaba siendo analizado por su compañera.

Unos mechones caían ligeramente por su rostro. Esto no siempre era así pues la banda en cierto modo le aguantaba el flequillo y le daba mayor visibilidad. Soltaba una sonrisa a cada explosión, que a su vez le volvía a iluminar el rostro y le concedía unos segundos más para seguir analizando cada rasgo.

Bajó rápidamente la mirada al ser consciente de que este podría descubrirla.

Ahora sus ojos se dirigieron a su mano. Estaban a escasos centímetros de la suya. Eran grandes, ya lo había observado antes pero ahora lo notaba con mayor claridad. Tuvo un impulso de querer tocarla, pero frenó en seco. _"¿Pero que haces Sarada?"_ pensó ella.

La última explosión apareció y con ello sus consiguientes aplausos que, ligeramente, se escuchaban a lo lejos. Después, el silencio volvió a invadirles.

—Ha sido... ¡Increíble! ¿Verdad, Sarada?

—Sí…—Contestó con un leve suspiro. Pero no era precisamente en los fuegos artificiales en lo que estaba pensando.

Volvieron a adentrarse en las calles. Parecía ser que para la gente la fiesta no había hecho nada más que empezar. Pero eso no iba ser para los jóvenes ninjas.

—Creo que tendremos que dejarlo aquí por hoy—. Dijo intentando ocultar su desánimo —Mañana tengo... misión, así que tengo que descansar.

—Tienes razón, yo igualmente tengo un poco de sueño— Bostezó.

Se despidieron con unas tímidas palabras. El joven puso camino a casa. Le esperaban unos días emocionantes.

Sarada ,de mientras , se quedó unos instantes observando como poco a poco iba perdiendo claridad la silueta de su amigo.

Por primera vez en todo el día se preguntó si todo aquello había sido real o un producto de su imaginación.

...

 **Fin Cap 3.**

 **...**

 _Geta: calzado tradicional japonés parecido a unas chanceltas, generalmente de madera._

 _Kumogakure: Aldea Oculta de las Nubes_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4.**

 **...**

— ¡Sarada!

Su espalda dio un brinco. Las palabras de su maestra le trajeron a la realidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Te doy unos días de descanso y me vuelves distraída.

—Eh… esto... no es nada — mentía. — Es solo que no he dormido bien — Ligeramente sonrió a través de sus ojos negros, medio enrojecidos por estar cansados.

—Hm…

Y en cierta manera apenas conseguía conciliar el sueño en estos días.

Ya Habían pasado varias semanas desde el festival, sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que demonios le había ocurrido con Boruto, sobre todo en aquel banco. Había bajado la guardia por completo y eso no se lo podía permitir. Días después de aquel suceso, salió con Chouchou a dar una vuelta como de costumbre y distraerse un poco, como esperaba le preguntó cómo les fue, ella mintió, se limitó a contestar que todo transcurrió con normalidad, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Por el momento no iba a hablarlo con nadie, no quería más quebraderos de cabeza. A causa de esa nimiedad lo estaba pagando caro con sus estudios pues no podía concentrarse.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, venía a comentarte algo — Se acercó con tranquilidad a la silla más próxima —En unos días hay una convención en Kumogakure donde asistirán importantes Ninjas Médicos — Hizo una pausa para continuar unos segundos más tarde— ¿Vendrías?

La joven abrió los ojos todo lo que el cansancio le permitió y empezó a reflexionar sobre aquella gran oportunidad que le estaba brindando su maestra. Si iba sería una experiencia única de conocer más sobre el campo de la medicina, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento se notaba demasiado distraída y enfrascada por lo ya mencionado antes, y no quería acabar resultando una molestia para Tsunade.

 _"Estúpido Boruto"_ blasfemó ella.

Tsunade observó con cierta preocupación a la ahora cabizbaja Sarada —No quiero agobiarte ni nada. —comentó agarrándola del brazo a modo de consuelo—.Piénsatelo bien, además, Kumogakure está bastante lejos de aquí y pueden acabar resultarte bastante pesado todas las charlas y eventos.

La quinta continuaba sin recibir una respuesta, al verla un tanto abrumada prefirió dejarla pensar con tranquilidad y no angustiarla, sin duda hoy Sarada estaba bastante extraña.

Se levantó con cautela para cambiar de habitación. Cuando ya se encontraba a medio camino notó la voz de la joven.

—Iré — Escuchó a sus espaldas.

La rubia giró sobre sí misma y fijaron sus miradas.

Sarada la miró con la mayor seriedad y firmeza que pudo y volvió afirmar, ahora con la cabeza. Tsunade continuó observandola intranquila. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar pasando la joven para estar tan fatigada y despistada, no la veía en condiciones de alejarse de la aldea, sin embargo, le era difícil negarse a la determinación que había puesto en sus palabras y aquella mirada, al fin y al cabo era una Uchiha y como tal seguro que podía enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo que se le interponga.

—Está bien — Bufó de resignación — Pero ven más despejada la próxima vez. — finalizó con una sonrisa cautelosa.

…

Acabadas ya las lecciones con Tsunade se dirigió hacia casa. No lo exteriorizaba pero estaba contenta, realmente contenta. Sin duda la oportunidad que tendría en un unos días era única, e ir con la quinta la enorgullecía aún más. Por no hablar de que visitaría una gran ciudad como lo es Kumogakure. Rara vez en sus misiones iban a alguna ciudad, normalmente solo acercaban a pequeños pueblos o aldeas. Además, podría dejar de lado aquellas pesadas noches sin dormir si se centraba más en aquel viaje que en su compañero.

Iba sumida en aquellos pensamientos cuando una conversación ajena a ella captó su atención:

—Ahhh, ¿Has leído este nuevo manga? Lo han publicado hace poco — decía una chica no mucho más mayor que ella enseñándole un tomo.

—Sííí, Nozomi es monísimo — Contestó la otra con la misma emoción. — ¡Y la protagonista es tan parecida a mí! ¡Sin duda me ayudara mucho para poder acercarme a Tora!

Las fuertes voces de las jóvenes llamaban la atención de la gente, pero estas parecían estar en su propio mundo. Sarada se recolocó las gafas cogiendo velocidad para adelantarlas. Le empezaba a entrar un poco de vergüenza ajena, ¿Cómo podían basarse en un manga para acercarse a un chico? Sin duda era lo más estúpido que había oído nunca.

...

Sus dedos revoloteaban entre un estante buscando algún título que le llamara la atención.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta había terminado entrando a una librería especializada en mangas shoujo. No sin antes asegurarse de que ningún conocido la veía entrar en aquel lugar, era sabido de que era una fuerte detractora de los mangas y más de ese género. No obstante, se convenció a ella misma de que solo iría a ojear unos libros, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Finalmente agarró uno por puro azar, quería pasar el mínimo tiempo posible en ese lugar.

Analizó la portada, miró algunas páginas, se adelantó a las finales, cerró el libro y volvió a la calle un tanto repugnada.

Sin duda los mangas shoujo no estaban hechos para ella.

Sintió una voz a lo lejos de la calle que la reclamaba. Rezó para que no fuera hacia ella aquella llamada, estaba terriblemente agotada, pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

— ¿Mitsuki, que haces tú por aquí? — Levantó la mirada, sin duda sus dos compañeros la habían ganado en estatura durante estos años. Por un momento se alegró que no la hubiera pillado en el anterior lugar. Era raro verlo por la aldea, nadie sabía dónde se metía, cuando concluían las misiones simplemente desaparecía, era lo más parecido a un perro callejero.

—Eso es lo de menos, verás Boruto... — Comenzó con un semblante serio.

Sarada sintió la sangre desvanecerse de su cara tan rápidamente que pensó que iba a desplomarse. Por lo que contaba había vuelto malherido de la misión. Y no de cualquier forma, era bastante grave.

Sin dejar terminar la conversación, empezóa correr con desesperación en dirección al hospital.

 _"¡Maldita sea!"_ Sentimientos de furia y miedo la recorrieron, cada uno de ellos retorcieron su estómago. Empezó a coger velocidad. No le tomó más de dos minutos llegar. Pidió apresuradamente información y emprendió su camino hacia la habitación.

 _Idiota..._ maldecía a su amigo entre dientes _Me lo prometiste._

Ya delante de la puerta frenó en seco y cogió aire. Fijó su vista en el pomo de metal. Después de un momento de duda abrió lentamente esperándose lo peor.

Se quedó quieta unos segundos, no entendía nada.

— ¡Ey Sarada! — dijo efusivamente el chico sentado en la camilla —Mira.

Le señaló la pierna. Lo examinó desde su posición pero no vio nada extraño. Simplemente veía una herida en el gemelo derecho, más bien era un corte, sí, era profundo, pero no era nada comparado a lo que Mitsuki le había contado hace escasos minutos.

—Pero... si me habían dicho que...estabas… inconsciente — Se acercó a una silla algo agotada aún procesando todo lo ocurrido.

—Que va, que va — Comenzó a reír — No sé quién te habrá dicho eso, pero simplemente he venido a que se me pase el sangrado y me revisen la herida.

Ella negaba con la cabeza, su boca apretaba de rabia. Le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento? Pudo haber sido peor pero él se limitaba a reírse y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Estúpido!— Gritó con su mirada fija en el suelo —Estaba... estaba... — empezó a temblar. A cada segundo que pasaba las palabras le resultaban más pesadas—...preocupada — susurró.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué has dicho?

Esta al ver la pasividad e indiferencia del rubio se levantó del asiento dando fuertes zancadas y lo agarró de la camisa.

— ¡Preocupada! — gritó con los ojos vidriosos —Idiota... — sus brazos flaquearon.

Boruto se quedó desconcertado, simplemente quería calmarla haciéndole ver que su herida no le afectaba en absoluto, pero parecía ser que sus palabras habían tenido diferente repercusión. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, cuando de pronto la siguiente actuación de su compañera le tomó por sorpresa.

—Sa…Sarada qu...

—Calla — susurró.

Los brazos de ella le rodeaban fuertemente. La mente de la muchacha se había tornado en blanco y su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo.

Él, desconcertado, no supo cómo responder, ni mucho menos se atrevió a articular palabra, por lo tanto se limitó a rodearla lentamente de la misma forma. Ella sintió un hormigueo cuando la tocó. Se estremeció un poco por el contacto pero en lugar de separarse se acurrucó aún más. Podían sentir los latidos acelerados de cada uno y como poco a poco se estabilizaban. Si ya unas simples manos le reconfortaban la sensación que le daba el abrazarlo era mucho mayor.

Y así se quedaron. Abrazados el uno al otro.

La cabeza de él descansaba sobre la suya. La sostuvo con fuerza. Necesitaba que se sintiera segura. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba así, más bien, era la primera vez que la abrazaba.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando rápidamente alguien abrió la puerta cortando tajantemente el ambiente y el abrazo.

Dieron tal respingo que la chica tuvo que recolocarse las lentes.

— ¡Ups! —exclamó Mitsuki — ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con una cínica sonrisa.

En ese momento Sarada tuvo el impulso de pedir una explicación por lo de antes, pero era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—No, si yo solo... eh... — miró al rubio esperando a que continuara con alguna escusa.

—Te…Tenía frío.

Sarada lo mató con la mirada. ¿Frío? ¿En pleno verano y lo primero que se le ocurre decir es que tenía frío? Estaba claro que las escusas no eran su punto fuerte. Al oír tal disparate no supo dónde meterse. Se tapó la cara y a su vez disimulaba el rubor. ¿Quién se creería eso?

No estaba haciendo contacto visual con Mitsuki, pero no le hacía falta sentirse intimidada por su mirada, notaba como la atravesaba, sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en un momento bastante incomodo, al menos para ella, así que decidió apresurarse.

—Igualmente ya me iba, os dejo — concluyó con una voz firme.

Se fue dando grandes zancadas por al lado de su compañero sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno. Salió finalmente del hospital para adentrarse otra vez en las calles.  
Empezó a deambular con un paso medio, pero poco a poco sus piernas empezaron a exigir mayor velocidad.

Corrió y corrió hasta que sus pulmones pidieron una bocanada de oxígeno. Paró. Y volvió a correr. No corría hacia ningún lugar, simplemente pensó que así sería la única forma de desprenderse de esos extraños sentimientos. Pero no, ahí seguían.

Sentía algo por Boruto. No sabía si era correcto llamarlo amor, pero lo que tenía claro es que sentía algo por el, y muy fuerte. Y Boruto no era alguien cualquiera, se trataba de su amigo de toda la vida. Su compañero de equipo. Un gran aliado.

Paró enfrente de la estatua de la roca de los Hokages todavía fatigada. Observó el 7º. Era increíble cuán parecido tenían. O simplemente es que ahora todo le recordaba a él.

Y lo recordó.

Recordó todos aquellos momentos en los que había estado para ella, como cuando problemas en alguna misión conjunta, era el primero en quedarse a su lado, cuando sentía la ausencia de Sasuke él estaba ahí para darle ánimos **"** _al menos no tienes un padre tan idiota como el mio_ **"** le decía el, como tendía su mano cuando más lo necesitaba y era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa con cualquier tontería, como le apoyaba en su sueño por ser Hokage. Es verdad que en ese momento eran mucho mas jóvenes que ahora, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en todo aquello y la importancia que esas palabras y actos tenían.

No se había dado cuenta, pero una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

 _"Que estúpida fui..."_

 **...**

 **Fin. cap 4**

...

.

.

.

 _Si sigues este Fic desde el principio te habrás dado cuenta que he tardado bastante en publicar, pido disculpas pues he estado bastante ocupada n-n''_ . _. También quiero agradecer a todos los reviews recibidos, todos los que dais fav y follow, muchas gracias de verdad :) Por último me gustaría pedir que si veis algún error en el fic, tanto si es alguna falta ortográfica o alguna incoherencia en la historia me lo hagáis saber, por supuesto acepto críticas de todo tipo siempre desde el respeto. Al fin y al cabo es la primera vez que escribo un Fic. Así pues, lo vuelto a repetir (que pesada soy xd) las críticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5**

 **...**

—Se le ve preocupada.

El rubio consideró por un momento si contestarle o no. Había pasado en apenas unos segundos a tener uno de los momentos más inimaginables a una vergüenza absoluta, y todo por aquella persona que le observaba de frente. Finalmente accede a responderle de muy mala gana.

— ¿Qué quieres? Ya hemos hablado antes, no tengo nada más que decirte— soltó frunciendo el ceño —. Si venias de visita ahora no estoy de humor.

Mitsuki se quedó parado sin decir nada. Sabía que le diría algo por el estilo. Pero no le importaba en absoluto.

—No te preocupes, no venía a estar mucho rato —dijo él—, solo que no me quería perder esto por nada—finalizó dando media vuelta.

Boruto repitió y examinó estas últimas palabras en su cabeza sin encontrarle sentido. Lo conocía bien, siempre había sido una persona un tanto extraña, pero hoy estaba en su límite.

— ¿Qué? ¿Perderte esto? ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

Mitsuki se limitó a reírse desde su posición. No hacían falta palabras. El rubio abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño todavía más fuerte al comprender por donde iban las cosas.

—Serás... —dijo en un impulso por querer levantarse, pero su malherida pierna no le permitía hacer muchos esfuerzos— ¿Le has dicho algo verdad? ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Hmm—llevó un dedo a su mentón— Digamos que he modificado un poco los hechos... Pero no te preocupes nadie ha salido herido.

Boruto le miró interrogante.

—No te entiendo de verdad, tú y tus tonterías me están empezando a cansar —respondió bastante nervioso.

La tensión por parte del él empezaba a notarse. Mitsuki disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible.

— ¿Sabes? — Empezó acercándose a él a paso lento— Cuando os vi hace un momento me recordasteis a aquel día del festival, tú tan caballeroso tomándole de la mano — Sin duda estaba disfrutando con esto.

No lo podía creer. Fue escuchar esas palabras y no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que en aquel momento alguien les estaría observando, mucho menos su compañero. Aturdido, bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Qu...Que dices?—tartamudeó ruborizado — Yo no... Nosotros no... Solo era que...

— ¿Tenías frío, no? —suspiró— Eres tan predecible...

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un jarro de agua fría. Su mirada se quedó fija en un punto. Mitsuki observaba todos sus movimientos. Pasaron los minutos, nadie dijo nada. Boruto se quedó mudo, si decía algo era capaz de que el otro lo pusiera en su contra.

En ese instante entró una enfermera comunicando que el horario de visitas estaba por finalizar.

El peliazul se disculpó por las molestias y abandonó la habitación con la misma tranquilidad con la que había entrado.

Boruto respiró algo más tranquilo al ver como su silueta desaparecía, pero continuaba dándole vueltas a la conversación, quería pensar que todo había sido parte de su alucinación o que le habían dado algo en la medicación pero sabía bien que no había sido nada de eso. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza tratando de olvidar todo aquello. De una forma u otra se las pagaría.

...  
Pasaron unos tranquilos días en la aldea, Sasuke y Sarada dieron el visto bueno a su hija para su salida con Tsunade a otra parte, Boruto recibió el alta al día siguiente de ingresar en el hospital,su herida no era para nada grave, no obstante, le aconsejaron guardar reposo en casa.

Era mediodía, Sarada se encontraba dando un paseo a solas por las calles, últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo, necesitaba un poco de soledad estos días, no le desagradaba salir con Chouchou, pero no era el momento indicado, estaba intranquila y contenta a la vez, Su felicidad se debía a la próxima salida en unos días con Tsunade, su intranquilidad, por otra parte, tenía nombre y apellido, Boruto Uzumaki. Hace unos días reconoció a sus adentros que sentía algo por él, ¿Debería asegurarse realmente de que se trataba realmente antes de partir? Pero estos días volvían las dudas, pensaba que los más probable era que estaba confundiendo la amabilidad de su compañero con otra clase de sentimientos, que simplemente era un buen amigo que se preocupaba por ella y no había nada más que eso, una gran amistad. Sin embargo las voces de Chouchou y sus comentarios rondaban su cabeza por más que intentara evitarlo.

Dejó de divagar cuando una manzana topó con su pie. La observó. Estaba medio rota por el pisotón que le acababa de dar. Era extraño pues no habían árboles frutales a su alrededor, desconcertada alzó la vista y se percató que aquella fruta no había caído de ningún árbol, a pocos metros de ella una mujer iba perdiendo varias manzanas a través una bolsa rajada.

Se acercó rápidamente.

—Disculpe señora, tiene la bolsa rota y está perdiendo las frutas.

La mujer giró los ojos hacia la bolsa y vio que estaba en lo correcto. Sarada la observó ,se encontraba de rodillas espaldas a ella , pelo negro y liso, chaqueta morada. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que esa mujer se trataba de la madre de Boruto, Hinata Uzumaki. La joven se quedó un poco pasmada, si ella estaba aquí quizás Boruto no andaba muy lejos.

— ¡Ah, Sarada! Muchas gracias, no me había dado cuenta — dijo con su dulce voz mientras recogía la fruta del suelo.

La joven observaba como a la vez que Hinata agarraba una manzana, dos le caían al suelo, así no avanzaría mucho.

—Traiga, le ayudaré a llevarlas— soltó Sarada.

—Espero que no te sea una molestia.

—Para nada — dijo de forma desinteresada.

Y no le importaba. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad le gustaba ayudar a la gente, nunca le ha resultado un fastidio.

Cuando ya recogió todas las manzanas del suelo Sarada se ofreció a llevárselas hasta su casa, no entraba en sus planes hacer esa visita pero no iba a dejar a Hinata sola, estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda.

—Normalmente es Boruto quien me ayuda con la compra, pero con su lesión debe guardar reposo — comentaba la Uzumaki de camino a casa — ¿Sabías que estaba herido, no?

—Eh... Sí sí, lo sabía — Y como no iba a saberlo.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían, era tan educada como siempre, Sarada siempre se preguntaba si Boruto había sacado algo de su madre. Él era tan torpe y bruto.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de los Uzumaki, las bolsas restantes no tenían intención de aguantar mucho más, así que se dieron prisa.

La casa se asemejaba en la suya en lo que a tamaño se refería, aunque bastante más poblada de plantas a su alrededor.

Mientras Hinata abría la puerta, Sarada se sobresaltó al oír unos gritos que provenían del interior de la casa. Observó a Hinata ,pero pareció no darle importancia. Cuando pudo abrir la puerta entendió porque.

— ¡Boruto!— Se escuchó una voz joven bastante alterada— ¡Dame el mando de la tele!

—Ya hemos visto ese estúpido programa durante horas, además tu puedes salir yo tengo que quedarme aquí.

— ¡Pues vete a tu habitación!

—No me da la gana — dijo indiferente.

Sarada escuchó desde la distancia aquella peculiar conversación de hermanos, siempre pensó que se llevaban mejor y que tenían un excelente relación. Pero parecía ser que no era así.

—Vosotros dos — gritó Hinata — ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no os peleéis?— Dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa bastante cabreada, esa faceta de ella era nueva para la pelinegra.

Himawari se acercó a su madre indignada para tratar de convencerla que ella no había hecho nada malo.

—Pero mamá, Boruto...

—No hay peros que valgan, pídele perdón a tu hermano.

—Pero...

— ¡Himawari!

Hizo una mueca y dio un falso perdón a su hermano, acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa cabreada por al lado de Sarada, sin darle importancia a su presencia.

Hinata bufó con fuerza y dirigió su cansada vista hacia la joven que todavía no había entrado totalmente en la casa.

—Ven, entra, estás en tu casa — volvió su dulce voz de siempre.

La cara de Boruto cambió completamente cuando la vio pasar con los brazos llenos de manzanas. Ella no le miró, sabía que él se encontraba ahí, lo había estado escuchando todo este rato y de todas formas no sabía con qué cara debería mirarlo.

Dejó la fruta de la misma forma que la joven madre. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver perfectamente a Boruto, la cocina conectaba directamente con el salón sin paredes de por medio, por lo tanto estaban a pocos metros de distancia. Se quedó de pie esperando que esta le dijera algo, cuando unas palabras salieron de la boca de la Uzumaki.

—No puede ser... — soltó mirando dentro de una de las bolsas — He olvidado el pescado ¡Ahora vengo!

Salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la casa dejando a Sarada con la palabra en la boca y creando un extraño ambiente entre los dos jóvenes.

Ella se quedó de pie sin mover un músculo, el silencio era tal que podía oírse perfectamente el tic-tac del reloj. El ambiente se estaba poniendo un tanto denso. En un impulso cruzaron miradas.

— ¿Que miras?— preguntó ella molesta.

Boruto no respondió, solo apartó la vista, fijando ahora sus ojos en un jarrón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Ella al percibir que se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia abrió paso hacia la puerta.

—Espera —soltó Boruto para sorpresa de la joven— ¿No estarás pensando en irte y dejar a un pobre enfermo solo, no? — Bromeó.

Sarada rodó los ojos de espaldas a este.

—Solo te has hecho un corte — dijo cambiando de idea y cogiendo sitio en el sofá. No sabía cuándo volvería a verle, dentro de unos días estaría lejos de la aldea, bastante lejos, así que no era realmente una mala opción quedarse unos minutos con él. Además puede que fuera un buen momento para aclarar varias cosas.

Boruto le contó como le fue la misión. A Konohamaru y a él no les fue nada mal, no fue una misión muy peligrosa pero se clasificó como una de rango alto por el manuscrito que tenían que llevar al Kage de Iwagakure. La herida se la hizo al caer de un árbol, no fue nada más. Sarada suspiró de tranquilidad. Desde el día que fue al hospital pensó que había tenido alguna pelea importante.

— ¿Me dejas un momento? — preguntó señalándole su malherida pierna.

Este aceptó sin rechistar y se la colocó con cautela en su regazo.

Cuando la tuvo sobre si, creó una esfera azul que envolvía la pierna del joven, desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, Había practicado con Tsunade algunas curaciones con animales, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía con una persona, así que se concentró plenamente.

—Si te hago daño o algo dímelo —dijo ella.

No sintió nada. Él se había quedado embobado observándola. La esfera proyectaba luz y le iluminaba su rostro, le hacía resaltar sus pestañas y le daba el brillo que necesitaba a sus ojos. Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla. Más bien lo deseaba, deseaba volver a aquel momento en el hospital y rodearla con sus brazos. No podía negarlo, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, no sabía si ella podría sentir algo por él, sin embargo, necesitaba hacerle saber de sus sentimientos. Pero no sabía como ni cuando.

Después de varios minutos la esfera fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeña hasta apenas verse.

— Ahh — soltó ella frustrada —, todavía me queda mucho que practicar —, Giró la vista hacia él— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te notas la herida mejor?

Él parpadeó varias veces antes de contestarle.

—Eh, sí... —dijo un poco perdido —Sí, sí, la verdad es que no noto tanto dolor. —Comentó ahora más serio bajando la pierna. Y era verdad, no se había dado cuenta, pero el dolor había reducido bastante. Tenía la pierna vendada, pero estaba seguro que también habría cicatrizado algo.

—Madre mía Sarada... — Esto la sorprendió — ¡Cualquier día te veo trabajando en el hospital!

—Qu..Que dices idiota, todavía me queda mucho camino...

—Lo sé... —susurró él — Pero estoy seguro que lo conseguirás.

Él le miró con una cálida sonrisa, no era una enorme sonrisa como la que siempre mostraba, era una sonrisa sincera, transmitía tranquilidad.

Sarada bajó la mirada y se topó con su mano, sintió el mismo impulso de aquella noche pero antes que pudiera seguir pensando, el actuó agarrándole con fuerza la mano, tal como si le hubiera leído la mente. Sorprendida, volvió a subir la vista hacia él, el brillo de sus ojos había cambiado, y su expresión era muy seria.

—Sarada— su voz tembló. Se rascó el pelo inquieto.

Ella desconcertada esperó a que continuara. Podían notar como el pulso de ambos se aceleraba.

— ¿Qué...Qué piensas de mí? —preguntó él con nerviosismo a la vez que apretaba más su mano.

Sarada abrió los ojos, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Que qué pienso de ti? — el afirmó con la mirada fija en el suelo —Pues... no sé... pienso que eres una gran persona con quien confiar, un fantástico ninja, y por supuesto un gran amigo.

Pensaba muchas cosas sobre él, pero el simple hecho de recordarlas hacia saltar el rubor en ella.

—Amigo... —susurró él tragando saliva—. Yo... Yo pienso que tienes mucho talento, eres muy comprensiva, amable y también muy cabezota—dijo riéndose—. Además...— Ahora subió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya—... eres alguien con quien no dudaría en pasar el resto de mi vida.

No podía creerlo ¿Se trataba de especie de confesión? Las palabras de Boruto rondaban por su cabeza. ¿Que se supone que tendría que hacer ahora? No, no, no, seguro que se refería a que solo quiere mantener su amistad para siempre, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Una manó posándose sobre su mejilla la sobresaltó. ¿Realmente eran palabras de amistad?

El cuerpo del joven actuaba por instinto,sin embargo, era consciente de las palabras que acababa de decir. la Levantó la mano restante, quitándole las gafas en el acto. Se veía realmente bien, no le quedaban mal las gafas, todo lo contrario, pero prefería verla al natural.

Ella observó su rostro, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, tenía un semblante serio, continuaba viéndole correctamente, pues la miopía no le afectaba en cosas cercanas. Aparte de su comportamiento, había algo más que le estaba desconcertando. Su sonrisa. No estaba. Cuando están juntos siempre le muestra una enorme sonrisa que contagia a cualquiera. Pero ahora estaba demasiado serio. No sabía si eso debería preocuparle.

Volvió a colocar su mano en su mejilla acariciándola con suavidad. Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera una piel tan fina y suave, como si de porcelana se tratase. Los azules ojos de él observaban detenidamente los negros de ella.

—Bo...Boruto...

—Eres preciosa.

Sin previo aviso acercó su rostro al suyo juntando sus labios en un casto beso.

Fue un tímido roce, pero él no podía más, había esperado demasiado por esto, ya se arrepentiría más tarde, o toda su vida, pero no tendría otra ocasión mejor. Se separó lentamente de su rostro, no quiso hacerlo pero está claro que todo esto lo había empezado él y un pequeño remordimiento empezó a surgirle. Dejó un espacio entre ellos esperándose lo peor.

Sarada lo examinó, sin reaccionar, inmóvil, y con el corazón acelerado, era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo. Encima, ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Se había dejado llevar, como siempre y por el calor que sentía lo más probable es que el color de su cara se haya tornado en un rojo intenso.

Se levantó del sofá de un golpe. Él se encogió esperando algunas palabras , no obstante, ella cogió sus gafas y salió sin más por la puerta.

 **...**

 **Fin Cap 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6**

 **...**

— ¿Estás segura que quieres ir?

—Sí, mamá, ya te he dicho que no te preocupes.

La joven resopló por décima vez en aquella mañana. Su madre llevaba todo el día y parte de ayer hostigándola a preguntas. Por otra parte, Sasuke no decía nada y observaba firme la conversación desde las espaldas de estas, no obstante, se encontraba igual o más preocupado que Sakura. No era por el viaje, ni mucho menos, si no por ella. Desde ayer tenía un comportamiento extraño, como muchas otras veces, pero en vísperas de su salida hacia Kumogakure, aquella felicidad desbordante que portaba consigo durante toda la semana, se había esfumado en tan solo día antes de partir. No sabían si se encontraba mal o había tenido problemas con alguien, y Sarada no les facilitaba las cosas, todo lo contrario.

Sakura volvió a insistir intranquila.

—Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados, sabes que nos puedes contar cualquier cosa.

Sarada paró de meter cosas dentro de la mochila por unos segundos al escuchar esas palabras fijando sus ojos en Sasuke que portaba en él aquellos mismos ojos sin luz que tenía ahora mismo su madre. Aquello fue algo que la dejó bastante desconcertada, era una mirada que nunca pensó que vería en él. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda seguido de un sentimiento de culpa que la invadió por completo. Pero no, no podía contarles todo lo que sucedió ayer, no es que no tuviera el valor y la decencia de poder explicarles todo lo ocurrido, es que ni ella sabía exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Por lo tanto, lo único que podía hacer por ahora era mentir, por mucho que le doliera.

—Mamá —Con los ojos medio cansados redirigió la vista hacia la pelirosa — ¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Comí algo en mal estado y me encontraba mal, no era nada más.

Su voz no sonó demasiado convincente, por lo que antes de que le pudiera recriminar algo más se colocó rápidamente la mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

No llegó ni a tocar el pomo de esta cuando Sakura volvió a soltar unas palabras.

—Antes de que te vayas, llévate esto.

De las manos de Sakura apareció un obento dentro de una bolsa, la cual llevaba el característico símbolo de los Uchiha en uno de los laterales. Por unos segundos aquella imagen le trajo una ráfaga de recuerdos los cuales pasaron como una película por su cabeza.

Otra vez aquel molesto sentimiento de culpa resurgió y la hundió todavía más.

Todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos su madre la rodeó dándole un ligero abrazo seguido de algunas palabras.

Sasuke hizo igual, le dio un leve abrazo. Cuando se separaron volvió a ver a Sasuke con la misma mirada de antes, aquellos ojos serios y fulminantes le daban la sensación de que podían leer cada uno de sus pensamientos más profundos.

 _No me mires así, no me pasa nada_ — Pensó ella, por si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Aquella despedida le había sentado demasiado fría, eran solo unos días pero las sensaciones que se llevaba hacia Kumogakure no eran nada buenas.

.

.

.

— ¡Sarada, estamos aquí!

La voz de Shizune hizo girar a la pelinegra sobre si misma hasta dar con la mujer que movía los brazos efusivamente entre una multitud que se encontraba en la estación principal de Konoha. El tren era un medio de transporte bastante reciente y bastante extraño para una gran mayoría de aldeanos que se había criado a las afueras, en los pueblos más rústicos alejados de cualquier avance tecnológico de la ciudad, por lo que cada vez que se producía algún desembarque la expectación era tal que media aldea se reunía en aquel lugar.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Te dije que tenías que estar a y media, y son menos cuarto — dijo señalándole un reloj que colgaba de una pared a pocos metros de estas.

Una enfadada Tsunade gruñía a la vez que maldecía la tardanza de la agotada joven.

Las palabras de disculpa y las escusas no servían de nada con ella, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que cargar con todo el peso de la culpa. Sin embargo, esto es algo que Sarada se veía venir, pues con el tiempo que llevaba siendo alumna de Tsunade acabó conociendo ciertas facetas de su maestra. Ya se intuía que algo de esto pasaría algún día.

Esperaron con impaciencia, unas más que otras, la llegada del ansiado tren. Sarada era la que más deseaba escapar de aquella aldea, al menos durante unos días, era lo que más necesitaba

.

.

.

—Toma.

Tsunade le extendió un bloque de papeles a la pelinegra. Cincuenta folios como mínimo, escritos con una perfecta caligrafía a mano, todas por las dos caras.

Por encima en la cubierta se podía leer escrito con una caligrafía diferente al resto en negrita y subrayado _"Conferencia Kumogakure"_.

—Antes de que lo preguntes— Empezó Tsunade que cogía asiento al lado de la joven —, sé que nunca has ido a una conferencia, por lo tanto, me he tomado la molestia de explicarte un poco los temas de los que se hablaran junto con algunos planos del edificio y otros de la aldea. — La rubia, con otra hoja idéntica en mano, iba explicándole cada parte de aquel edificio y donde se alojarían, con pequeñas explicaciones de algunos de los lugares más emblemáticos de Kumogakure — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al ver la extraña expresión de la chica.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana Sarada estaba esbozando una sonrisa verdadera.

—No es nada, es solo que... estoy muy agradecida de que haya hecho esto por mí.

Tsunade se ruborizó y le salió un brillo en los ojos al escuchar las palabras de la joven. No se esperaba que se lo agradeciese de aquella forma. Es más, nadie le había agradecido lo que hacía de una forma tan sincera.

—Tsunade-sama también está orgullosa de su joven alumna, ha estado todo el día recopilando información — dijo Shizune asombrada por la reacción de la Quinta.

La pelinegra, apretando contra ella aquel bloque de folios, no pudo evitar mirar ahora por la ventana. El tren hacia ya media hora que se había puesto en marcha, la velocidad que alcanzaba el aparato la tenía fascinada. No era especialmente rápido, pero al no haber subido antes en uno de esos nuevos medios de transporte, toda aquella tecnología le parecía realmente impresionante. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto aleatorio de aquel paisaje verdoso que poco a poco iba fusionándose con un ocre claro que daba a entender que la arena del desierto estaba por llegar. El leve tambaleo de las cabinas del tren era tan sumamente tranquilizante que sus parpados cayeron a la vez que su cabeza caía del mismo modo sobre el ventanal. Faltaba poco más de una hora para la llegada y por su cabeza solo pasaba la idea de desechar todo tipo de recuerdos que tenia de Konoha, al menos durante este breve viaje.

.

.

.

 _Próxima parada, Estación de Kumogakure._

La primera imagen que tuvieron Sarada y Compañía fue la de una enorme estación llena de un mar de gente. Se encontraban dentro de un edificio el cual tenía una altura importante, los viandantes triplicaban a la de la estación de Konoha, no obstante, esta era mucho más espaciosa y contaba con pequeños establecimientos a su alrededor, desde restaurantes hasta tiendas de recordatorios. Grandes ventanales colocados estratégicamente por todo el recinto que dejaban paso a la luz.

La joven había oído hablar de que Kumogakure se había adelantado a otras aldeas en lo que tecnología y modernidad se refiere, pero jamás pensaría que de un modo tan apabullante.

Inconscientemente levantó la cabeza para quedar todavía más asombrada. Del techo verdoso colgaban finas lámparas, la altura era tal que aun con los largos metros de cable que colgaban de las luces, no llegaban ni a la mitad de altura.

Pero hubo algo que le llamo todavía más la atención.

—Tsunade-sama ¿Y toda esa gente de allí?

No hacía falta señalar de donde se trataba, pues se podía ver y escuchar perfectamente un gran barullo de gente en una de ñas esquinas del edificio que llamaba la atención a todo el que pasaba cerca, siendo el centro de todas las miradas.

—Lo más probable es que sean los cinco kages.

— ¿Los cinco Kages? — Preguntó sorprendía la chica de lentes — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¿No te has enterado Sarada? — Dijo ahora Shizune — Hace un tiempo se propuso que los próximos exámenes chunin se celebrarían en Kumogakure, en lugar de Konoha, donde había sido durante todo este tiempo.

La joven no cabía en su asombro, el estudio, entre otras cosas, le había quitado tanto tiempo que había dejado apartado prácticamente por completo el mundo real. Y esto solo sería una pequeña parte de lo que se habrá perdido.

Observaron desde la distancia, pudo reconocer al Séptimo por su típica capa blanca y llamativo pelo amarillo, sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó bastante la atención. ¿Iba con un clon? Pero ¿Por qué? Estaba segura que aparte de él y los Kages restantes había otro Naruto. Aquella duda le remordió durante todo el trayecto hasta el alojamiento.

Llegaron hasta un hostal bastante simple, que contrastaba bastante con toda la modernidad de la ciudad en general.

Cogieron dos habitaciones, cada una contenía solo dos camas, por lo que Sarada escogió una para ella sola. No le importaba en absoluto, dormir con alguien más era algo que no llevaba muy bien, pues tenía el sueño ligero y cualquier ruido, por pequeño que sea, le estorbaba.

Dejaron sus equipajes, la joven se lanzó sobre la cama cansada y exhausta. Desde su posición observó el obento que le había preparado su madre seguido de un rugido de sus tripas. Habían pasado ya tres horas desde que dejó Konoha, y quedaban otras tres para que la primera conferencia comenzara, por lo que te no quería echar la comida a perder, así que cogió la bolsita dispuesta a buscar algún lugar donde comer.

— ¿Sarada?

No había dado ni un paso desde que salió de la habitación cuando escuchó su nombre venir por sus espaldas. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, el ritmo de su pulsación se había acelerado hasta notar su corazón latir por cada poro de su cuerpo. Lentamente fue girando con tanta extrema lentitud el cuello, que lo sintió crujir por la tensión del momento.

 _No..._

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo un Boruto interrogante a la par que sorprendido en menor medida que su compañera, que continuaba inmóvil balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Porqué...tú...? — los ojos de esta se movían descontrolados.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien?— Estaba claro que todavía no era consciente de la gravedad de la situación.

— ¿Qué… qué haces...aquí? — finalmente consiguió juntar algunas palabras para formas una frase con sentido.

— ¿Yo? Bueno... siempre que mi padre tiene alguna salida le acompaño, nunca le ha importado que viniera con él. — dijo triunfante ante una Sarada todavía sin habla— Pero lo más importante ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo... yo... Tsunade... acompaño... conferencia ¡No! — Gritó como si hubiera descubierto un gran hallazgo. — ¿Me estás siguiendo? ¡Eso es! Me estás siguiendo, tú sabías que iba a venir y me has seguido.

— ¿Que? — el joven trataba de aguantar la risa. — ¿Por qué iba a seguirte? — finalmente estalló en una sonora carcajada.

¿Es que acaso no lo entendía? ¿No tenía una pizca de sentido común? Hace apenas unos días le había "confesado sus sentimientos". Pero él tenía el don de siempre hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

La joven, impasible y tensa, empezaba a apretar con rabia sus puños tratando de controlarse. Sabía perfectamente que no era el momento indicado para hacer ninguna tontería. Deseaba decirle un millón de palabras malsonantes y algunas preguntas, sin embargo, de sus labios solo salieron unas frías palabras.

— Eres un completo idiota Boruto.

Sin tan siquiera dirigirle la mirada agarró con fuerza la bolsa y caminó impasible por el pasillo hasta salir del edificio.

Aquel fugaz encuentro no pudo cerrarse de la peor manera, pues él no la siguió, las palabras sin vida de su compañera le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que algo no había hecho bien.

.

.

.

El segundo día pasó con relativa calma, mañana partirían de nuevo hacia Konoha. Sarada hizo de tripas corazón para centrarse al cien por cien en lo que realmente importaba, procurando evitar pensamientos que no vinieran al caso.

Sin embargo, contra más lo evitaba más lo recordaba. No había vuelto a ver a Boruto, básicamente ella lo evitaba, estaban a menos de dos habitaciones y siempre trataba de salir cuando el ya no estuviera. Prácticamente a la hora de dormir la simple idea de estar tan cerca de él le ponía enferma. Así no había quien aclarara su cabeza.

Era medio día en una tranquila tarde de primavera en Kumogakure. Hacía un tiempo bastante agradable cosa que no era ninguna novedad ya que las precipitaciones eran escasas durante todo el año y siempre se mostraban cielos claros. Todo lo contrario a Konoha donde ahora mismo debe haber una tormenta eléctrica si los meteorólogos no habían predicho mal.

Sarada daba una vuelta por las calles de Kumogakure. Tsunade y Shizune tendrían una charla durante el resto del día con algunos importantes médicos. Según ellas era ''confidencial'' por lo que podía tomarse el resto del día libre. Puede que en otro momento le hubiera molestado, incluso habría exigido poder participar también. Pero tal y como estaba, no podía estar más agradecida de tener unas horas de libertad. Con el tiempo libre de sobra que tenía, dar una vuelta por la ciudad y conocer algunos interesantes lugares fue la mejor opción que se le ocurrió. Nunca se sabía cuándo volvería a esta aldea. Además seguro que encontraría algo interesante.

La chica paró en un establecimiento que servían comidas de la zona. La calidez y sencillez del lugar le recordó al Ichiraku. Pidió un plato de arroz con curry y se tomó su tiempo para degustarlo.

Al salir del lugar los ojos de esta se abrieron como platos.

A lo lejos de la calle divisó el característico pelo rubio del Boruto, sabía que era él pues no había mucha gente que cojeara con una muleta en toda la aldea, no con ese andar tan torpe. Pero había algo que no le gustó nada.

Iba acompañado. No era su padre o algún conocido que tuvieran en común. Si no una chica que no había visto nunca antes.

Era bastante fina y delgada, portaba el característico chaleco táctico, probablemente estaría en la categoría de jounin, debajo de este iba una camisa de color ocre junto con unos pantalones cortos blancos, se podría decir que no se llevaban mucho en edad. A diferencia de ella, tenía un cabello castaño extremadamente largo agarrado por una coleta de caballo. Al moverse estos dos, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un basurero que quedaba enfrente de ella. Estando de perfil la morena, pudo ver la bandana de Kumogakure en uno de sus brazos.

Una extraña sensación emergió en ella cuando una de las manos de la desconocida rozó a Boruto. Y no era un roce accidental, sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de él. Sin embargo, rápidamente deshicieron aquel nudo. No sabría decir con exactitud si fue ella o él quien apartó la mano del otro como si de fuego se tratara.

Desde aquella distancia no podía ver apenas los rostros de estos y mucho menos escuchar su conversación, que parecía ser bastante entretenida ya que ella no paraba de reír.

No sabía por qué, pero sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquella imagen. La tensión del momento solo le permitía continuar mirando al frente.

Sarada, con extrema delicadeza se acercó unos metros más colocándose detrás de una pancarta publicitaria. Antes de volver a observar, se frotó los ojos pensando (y deseando) que todo esto fuera un sueño.

 _Tranquilízate Sarada, probablemente no sea nada._

Pero si que lo era. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos la imagen que vio de Boruto se grabó a fuego en su cabeza.

Estaba mirando de una forma a la susodicha, de una forma... que jamás había visto. Sus orbes azules tenían un brillo diferente al de siempre. Hasta ella sabía el significado que portaba esa mirada. Una sensación punzante en su corazón apareció. Tomó un profundo respiro, tragándose su orgullo.

Ya había visto suficiente por hoy.

.

.

.

El último día llegó, las conferencias hacía ya una hora que habían terminado, y Tsunade y compañía tenían previsto el tren de regreso para dentro de tres horas. La joven descansaba en un banco del parque de enfrente del alojamiento. Desde el primer día le había llamado la atención. La palabra grande se quedaba corta para definir aquel lugar, era como entrar en una enorme pradera de montaña, probablemente lo harían para compensar la falta de vegetación en la aldea y a sus alrededores. Realmente no le importaba si tenía que esperar tres o cuatro horas a la llegada de las demás, es más deseaba que aquella despedida de los exkages durara todo el día, con tal de seguir en aquella gran llanura.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar la presencia de su ahora indeseado compañero, lo más probable es que él también la haya visto pues no había nadie más en varios metros a la redonda. Frunció el ceño a más no poder cuando notó que se posaba delante de ella. A saber que querría después de tantos días evitándolo. Sus ansiados minutos de paz y calma estaban por desaparecer.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Preguntó cortante sin ni tan siquiera cruzar una mirada. Esto hizo frenar en seco al rubio que iba con buenas intenciones.

—Hace días que te estaba buscando — dijo rascándose con nerviosismo el pelo —, si te soy sincero no sabía si todavía seguirías en Kumogakure y…

— ¿Y qué quieres? — Volvió a repetir cortando a este — ¿Que no estas con tu amiga? —Su voz derivó en un tono sarcástico.

— ¿Amiga?... ¡Ah! te referirás a Mei— No sabía que se traía entre manos Sarada pero era bastante extraño que conociera la existencia de la chica — Pues...no — Soltó un tanto interrogante a la vez que se se sentaba al lado de Sarada dejando espacio para su muleta.

—Qué pena, seguro que ella estaba deseando verte.

— ¿Qué? — Hizo una mueca ante su tono decepcionado.

—Y tú a ella...

—No entiendo que quieres decir, pero te vuelvo a repetir que estaba buscándote a ti— Dijo poniendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras con un tono de voz que empezaba a subir Por no hablar que se estaba poniendo bastante molesto.

— ¿Te crees que estoy idiota? — Esto volvió a dejar sin habla al chico — Os vi el otro día— Volvió a abrir los ojos aún más — Como hablabais, como te miraba...

Boruto sacudió la cabeza negando lo evidente.

—Como le mirabas a ella...

— ¡Sarada ya basta! — Gritó levantándose de un impulso nervioso con los ojos llenos de rabia. Sin darse cuenta se había apoyado sobre su malherido pie lo que le hizo tambalearse ligeramente y tener que coger rápidamente la muleta.

— ¡No! — Volvió a recriminarle — Estoy harta, harta de todo esto, ya no sé si creerte, me has mareado durante todo este tiempo, me tentaste a entrar en tu juego y entré como una idiota, y de repente vengo aquí me veo que... que miras a alguien de una forma... que jamás había visto antes.

 _Si tan solo hubiera sido una mirada..._

Estaba empezando a perder los papeles dando a relucir gran parte de sus sentimientos, pero ahora no le importaba, ya no. Tomó una respiración profunda. Claramente gritar a todo pulmón la agotaba.

Él, en cambio, le miró durante un largo minuto, luego suspiró y se decidió a hablar.

—Sí que lo he hecho— La mirada de ella se clavó en la de él — Pero tú nunca te has dado cuenta.

—Ya claro...— Dijo ella para sus adentros — Eso lo dices para que me tranquilice.

Boruto giró la cabeza optando por zanjar definitivamente en ese punto la conversación. En su rostro se reveló un dolor puro, pero luego una tormenta apareció en sus ojos.

— ¿Crees que besaría a alguien a quien no me gusta?— preguntó subiendo el tono de voz progresivamente — ¿Crees que también haría eso con ella? ¡Nunca!— gritó con los ojos inyectados de sangre — Nunca has visto todo lo que he hecho por ti.

En el mismo instante que las palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió de decirlas.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, cambió de opinión y la volvió a abrir.

—Olvídalo, no sé ni para que me molesto en venir.

Por un momento no le importó, es más, se alegró de que se fuera, pero la silueta del chico perdiendo claridad a cada paso que daba le hizo ver la realidad.

Fugazmente las últimas palabras de este pasaron por delante de ella calándole muy fondo.

Una sensación de tristeza y amargura se apoderó de ella observando aún el torpe andar del chico que apenas era visible.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Es esto lo que realmente quiero?_

No.

No es esto lo que quería. Quería decirle que estaba equivocada. Quería decirle que no sabía, que no tenía idea. Quería tirarse al suelo y llorar. Quería gritar, quería gritar algo grande, algo enorme, algo que parta la tierra.

Quería decirle tantas cosas. Y no dijo ninguna.

Pero sí corrió.

Corrió como nunca pensó que podía correr, estrellándose en él y agarrándolo con fuerza.

— ¡No! — Sus brazos rodearon al joven por la espalda dejándolo completamente inmovilizado, tirando su muleta en el acto —No quiero que te vayas — Agua comenzó a acumularse en el borde de sus ojos, y sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras parpadeaba frenéticamente —. Tengo miedo, perdóname, tengo miedo, no...sé que hacer—. Estaba hablando tan rápido que todo el aire salía a borbotones de sus pulmones.

— ¿Miedo de que? — preguntó tratando de descifrar toda la información que estaba recibiendo tan de golpe.

—Yo... yo tengo miedo de estropearlo todo— dijo con sus con sus manos agarrando fuerte su camisa por la espalda — Quiero estar contigo pero tengo miedo.

El chico sintió la adrenalina pidiendo salir de su estómago, eso le había sonado a una declaración en toda regla.

—Yo también tengo miedo —Se puso rígido respirando profundamente para continuar, aquella pausa pareció ser eterna —Pero si estoy contigo, mis miedos desaparecen — Cuando se giró y se observaron, vio la sinceridad en su mirada.

— ¿Y qué hago entonces? — Preguntó limpiándose los lagrimones que caían por su rostro..

Maldición, él sí que no sabía que debía hacer. Su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo drásticamente, nunca antes había visto a Sarada así y mucho menos que la razón de sus lágrimas y preocupaciones fuera él. Se sentía como si la hubiera abofeteado. Pero, por otra parte, tenía una expresión dulce e inocente, sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas como las de él, pero por diferente motivo, torpemente se secaba las pocas lágrimas que podían quedarle por debajo de las lentes. Aquella imagen le pareció increíblemente tierna que le hacía perder la cabeza.

— ¿No te gustaría que superáramos este miedo juntos? — Preguntó con un leve temblor en su voz evadiendo su mirada.

Finalmente lanzó la bomba. Su voz pareció quebrarse al formular aquella pregunta. Nunca pensó que se le preguntaría de una forma tan metafórica. Se sentía realmente estúpido, pero no había vuelta atrás solo quedaba esperar.

El tiempo pasaba y parecía detenerse para los dos jóvenes, aquella pregunta rondaba entre los dos, ella sabía perfectamente el significado de aquella pregunta y él prácticamente estaba temblando de nervios.

— ¿Qué me dices? — volvió a insistir temeroso por la respuesta de la joven. Sabía que una simple palabra cambiaría el futuro entre ellos dos.

Rápidamente Sarada cerró sus ojos para encontrar valor antes de responderle. No se le ocurría ninguna respuesta en concreto por lo que optó por dejar la mente en blanco y lo volvió a abalanzarse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Boruto, que sonrió levemente, le valió como respuesta, sabía que le había respondido a través de aquel abrazo.

Ella se apretó aún más a a él al notar su mano alrededor de la curva de su cintura.

Quien sabe por cuánto rato aguantaron en aquella posición. Más al deshacer el abrazo, toda sensación de rabia y enfado que pudiera quedar en la pelinegra, se desvaneció definitivamente al sentir el tacto de sus manos agarrando las suyas.

Y entonces, levantó la cabeza, y las dudas se desvanecieron de la misma forma.

Él tenía razón. Nunca lo vio. Tenía una mirada afable acompañada de una sonrisa tierna que ahora sí que jamás había visto antes. Cuantas veces le habría mostrado aquella mirada y ella no se había percatado. No pudo evitar sentirse furiosa con ella misma, pero la calma y paz que transmitían sus orbes azules le provocaba tal calidez en su corazón, que le hacían olvidarse de todo lo demás.

El contacto de sus manos descansando a ambos lados de su cabeza le trajo de vuelta al mundo real y le hizo escapar de nuevo cuando juntó sus labios con los de ella en un tímido roce. Se besaron con pausa, como si ninguno estuviera seguro de que eso está bien. El corazón de ambos latía con furia al unísono.

—Quiero que sepas — dijo él sobre los labios de esta — que si vamos a estar juntos voy a hacer esto más a menudo.

Ahora, ambos sonreían tanto como dementes que casi estaban riendo y Boruto se inclinó más, descansando su frente sobre la suya. Alcanzó sus frías manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Una última lágrima cayó por la mejilla de ella tropezando con la comisura de sus labios.

...

.

.

.

.

 **...**

 **Buenooo, espero que os haya gustado el cap, personalmente me ha costado bastante de escribir más que nada por las descripciones y la incorporación de algunos personajes y espacios nuevos. He intentado que quede lo mejor posible, pero aun así no me acaba de convencer ^^''. Como habréis visto, esta vez es más largo de lo normal (bastante más) es una manera de compensar por todo este tiempo sin actualizar. Pido disculpas si alguien esperaba una continuación lo antes posible, pero me era imposible compaginar los estudios con esto. Por cierto... tenía pensado dejar el fanfic hasta aquí, pero si veo que el capítulo tiene buena aceptación lo continuaré n.n todo depende de vosotros , y como siempre digo, cualquier duda, críticas que tengáis o fallos que hayáis visto en el fic hacédmelo saber en las reviews.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7.**

.

.

.

El sol aún desprendía su típico tono anaranjado de las mañanas, el primer rayo de luz se atrevió a pasar entre aquel par de ventanas semiabiertas iluminando tímidamente una pequeña habitación. En medio de esas cuatro blancas paredes, destacaba la figura de una joven con el símbolo de los Uchiha a su espalda. Ni tan siquiera se había percatado de la entrada de luz, su mirada estaba fija en un libro, sus manos jugaban con un bolígrafo, "Heridas de primer grado" marcaba al principio de la hoja. Su concentración parecía llegar al punto máximo, hasta que varios golpes en la puerta la hicieron despegar rápidamente su nariz del libro.

— Sarada, ven un momento preguntan por ti.

La voz de su madre le hizo volver en sí, por primera vez en aquel día, se separó de su zona de estudio, del cual no se había apartado desde primera hora de la mañana.

Era bastante inusual que alguien fuera a casa de los Uchiha a preguntar por Sarada, quitando de cuando todavía iba a la academia y faltaba, en ese caso siempre se acercaba algún compañero a traerle la tarea.

Al salir de la habitación pudo ver a su madre en frente de su puerta con una media sonrisa en su rostro que trataba de ocultar.

— ¿Quién es?

La pelirosa solo se limitó a señalarle levemente con el dedo la puerta principal. Sarada desvió la mirada en aquella dirección y pudo observar como Boruto lucia de pie con su típica vestimenta de siempre con la mirada perdida, probablemente, en una de las plantas de la entrada, o quién sabe dónde.

 _¿Boruto?_

Era la primera vez que se presentaba en su casa de esas formas, al menos sin avisarle antes. Y no le hacía nada de gracia pausar su estudio en estos momentos.

Apretó los nudillos dando fuertes pasos llamando la atención de este que pareció despertar de un trance. Él levantó unos cuantos de sus dedos como en una especie de saludo, a su vez que daba a relucir uno de sus colmillos en una leve sonrisa pícara, la cual se hacía más y más grande a cada paso que daba esta.

—Se puede saber qué haces aquí est... ¡Eh!

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio la agarró del antebrazo y tiró con fuerza prácticamente arrastrándola fuera de la casa hasta acabar detrás de unos arbustos que quedaban a unos metros más adelante de la casa.

— ¿¡Pero que te ocurre!? — gritó ella con los ojos en llamas.

Sin dejarla seguir protestando, sus manos rodearon su diminuto rostro callando su molesta boca en un profundo beso que pilló por sorpresa a la chica. Un beso que se alargó por varios segundos, hasta que el rubio se separó levemente apenas unos centímetros.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi novia? — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pronunciando lentamente aquellas últimas palabras lo cual provocó un sonrojo aún más latente en la pelinegra. Los ojos de esta parecían temblar, el contacto visual se le hacía a cada segundo más difícil de mantenerlo, la mirada felina de él le resultaba terriblemente penetrante.

Y es que hacía ya un año desde que iniciaron una relación estable, sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, nadie, absolutamente nadie en la aldea sabía de esto. Por ello, la palabra "novia" a Sarada se le hacía bastante extraña de escuchar, la mayor parte del tiempo no se sentía como que estuvieran saliendo, entre las prácticas de ella y las continuas misiones de él no se veían muy de continuo. Debido a esto, alargaron el tema de decírselo a sus familiares y amigos, hasta el punto de llegar al año, y todo continua de la misma forma.

—P-Pero... mi madre est... — tartamudeaba con las manos en sus labios todavia exhausta.

Estaba claro que algún día su madre tendría que saberlo, pero lo último que queria es que se enterara de esta forma. Y por primera vez, daba gracias de que su padre no estuviera en la aldea, no quería ni imaginarse el hecho de que les encontrara de esta forma, quien sabe lo que Sasuke sería capaz de hacerle al rubio.

— Shh — susurró — Aquí no nos puede ver ¿Acaso te crees que no lo he pensado? — Volvió a ponerse en su típica pose triunfante.

El joven pudo observar como apartaba la mirada aturdida, mentiría si dijera que aquella imagen no le resultaba adorable. Cada gesto de ella, cada pequeño rubor, sus largas pestañas, sus oscuros ojos, todo en ella le tenía completamente fascinado. Verle tan poco le ponía enfermo. Por un instante rezó para congelar este momento para siempre. No necesitaba a nada ni a nadie más que a ella.

Un ligero rubor comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de él. El chico comenzaba a ponerse en situación, había actuado casi sin pensar pero estaba empezando a reaccionar a todo lo que acababa de hacer, haciéndose presente en él una extraña inquietud.

En un leve y suave movimiento de manos agarró con timidez la menuda de ella. Era mediados de otoño pero estaban tan calientes que casi las notaba arder. Sus grandes dedos se entrelazaron entre los de ella, quien pareció apretar con fuerza, lo cual provocó una cálida sonrisa en él.

Respiró hondo y suspiró.

—La verdad... es que quería verte — Las sinceras palabras del chico la golpearon con fuerza. Que Boruto se sincerara tanto y sacara su lado más afectuoso era completamente nuevo para ella.

A la joven le quemaban las mejillas y sus ojos continuaban observando el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

— Y yo... — soltó la chica en un leve suspiro apenas inaudible.

El chico sintió como el tiempo se paraba a la par que su respiración.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — pregunto serio con cierto estupor en su mirada.

Ella abrió los ojos en un acto de sorpresa e inquietud desprendiéndose de sus manos en un acto reflejo.

— ¡No he dicho nada!

—Sí que lo has hecho. — Una pequeña y leve sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

— ¡Te digo yo que no! Además tengo que seguir estudiando, estoy perdiendo el tiempo. — Soltó a la vez que daba media vuelta emprendiendo camino a su casa.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la espalda, siendo atada por completo.

Inconscientemente levantó la cabeza para dar con su mirada. La cabeza de él se asomaba por encima de la suya, observándola con aquellos grandes orbes azules a los cuales aún no estaba acostumbrada a verlos tan de cerca. Era alto. Más de lo que pensaba. Sin duda, durante este año había aumentado en altura más de lo esperado. Podía apostarse lo que fuera a que era incluso de la misma estatura que su padre. Además, no podía negarlo, olía increíblemente bien. Desprendía un dulce olor a flores de vainilla que hacía que su estómago temblara de una forma extraña.

—No hace falta que te pongas así — susurró él con su calmada voz.

Ella bajó el rostro volviendo a evadir su mirada por décima vez en aquel corto periodo de tiempo.

Tras un par de segundos reflexionando, ella se zafó de sus brazos, cogió airé y suspiró tratando de estar lo más seria posible.

— ¿Me vas a decir realmente para que has venido? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Empezaba a notar que detrás de sus palabras había algo más que una simple visita.

— Valeee valeee — soltó a desgana poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él también intuía cuando sus bromas ya no podían ir más allá — A las cinco tenemos que ir al despacho del Hokage. Probablemente a nuestro equipo se le habrá asignado alguna misión.

Sarada se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Solo eso? — Maldecía al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos a modo de desesperación — ¿Me has hecho interrumpir mis estudios solo para eso? Podías haberme llamado —

Tras sus palabras se formó un extraño silencio, por la irritación del momento no se había dado cuenta, pero parece ser que el rubio no había estado escuchando nada de lo que le decía, hacía ya un largo rato que había comenzado a caminar calle abajo.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—A avisar a Mitsuki — dijo al aire antes de frenar en seco y girar sobre sí — ¿Acaso quieres qué me quede contigo un poco más?

La sonrisa burlona desquició de los nervios a la joven que entró a casa sin dar ni una sola contestación.

.

.

.

Finalmente, el sensei Konohamaru fue el último en llegar al despacho. Estando así ya los cuatro integrantes del equipo reunidos, esperaron las palabras del Hokage.

Como Boruto dijo, al equipo de Konohamaru se le habia encargado una mision de rango B. Por lo que explicaba Naruto, la misión consistia en traer de vuelta un importante pergamino que perteneció al segundo Hokage.

—Aquí tenéis todos los datos — dijo acercando un par de hojas a Konohamaru — Varios miembros ANBU nos han comentado que hay indicios de que se encuentre a las afueras de Konoha, en una antigua guarida de los Akatsuki. Si el pergamino llega a ser utilizado puede ser bastante peligroso, se dice que-

— ¿Y por qué no le asignas la misión a un equipo ANBU?

Los tres restantes shinobis mataron con la mirada al joven Uzumaki, quien no sintió haber hecho nada malo y muy seguro de sus palabras. Sin embargo, el interrumpir al Hokage era una grave falta de respeto.

—Tiene razón — soltó reacomodándose en su silla — Podría asignárselo a un equipo ANBU, pero hay un pequeño problema. — agarró aire para luego continuar —No sabemos dónde se encuentra el lugar con exactitud.

Konohamaru desconcertado observó rápidamente los documentos que Naruto le acababa de entregar. Repasó arriba y abajo las hojas hasta encontrar la palabra ''Localización'' y a su lado un ''desconocida'' remarcado en rojo.

— ¿Entonces...?

—Como bien sabréis Sarada y Sasuke son los únicos portadores del sharingan en la aldea. Podría habérselo encargado a Sasuke pero no se encuentra en Konoha y contactar con él supondría un malgasto de tiempo muy valioso para esta misión. Por lo tanto el equipo Konohamaru resulta la mejor opción.

— ¿Entonces crees que la guarida está bajo un gentujsu que impide que podamos verlo? — Preguntó Konohamaru.

—Exacto.

—Y el sharingan de Sarada nos ayudaría encontrarlo.

El Hokage volvió a asentir mientras continuaba. La conversación se extendió quince minutos más hasta que el rubio dio por concluida la charla.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo del despacho hasta que Naruto llamó la atención de la joven shinobi.

—Sarada espera un momento.

Naruto esperó a que todos salieran de la habitación. Boruto giró el rostro instintivamente percatándose del hecho de que esta se quedaba atrás, cerró la puerta lentamente fijando su mirada en su padre, quien continuaba leyendo un par de hojas.

Al escuchar un 'clack' en la puerta, Naruto se levantó con cuidado de su silla acercándose a una pila de medio metro de folios que quedaba en una de las esquinas de su escritorio y agarró una carpeta de color marrón claro que lucía arriba del todo. Del mismo modo, volvió a sentarse y comenzó a observar detenidamente aquellos documentos que se encontraban dentro de dicha carpeta.

Pasó la mirada sobre las hojas, Sarada pudo observar en él unos ojos hundidos, probablemente provocado por el cansancio acumulado, un cansancio que hace escasos minutos no parecía no haber reconocido en su mirada, y que probablemente había estado ocultando.

La joven continuaba de pie esperando alguna palabra por parte de él quien seguía repasando con cautela cada una de las hojas. Sus orbes se movían lentamente de lado a lado, de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos para volver a abrirlos al ver algo que por lo visto le llamaba la atención. Cada uno de estos movimientos ponía más nerviosa a Sarada que empezaba a preguntarse que estaría tramando realmente el Hokage.

— Para serte sincero, — dijo sin apartar la vista de aquella hoja provocando un pequeño brinco en ella — estamos bastante impresionados.

Sarada se tensó aún más tragando saliva en un acto reflejo.

— ¿Impresionados? — soltó sin darse cuenta con la voz temblorosa.

Tras varios segundos releyendo las hojas, Naruto finalmente alzó la vista observándola con inocencia. Por un instante creyó ver la figura de Sakura y Sasuke enfrente de él, sin duda era la viva imagen de sus padres, poseía la astucia de su padre y la inteligencia de su madre, varios recuerdos del equipo 7 pasaron rápidamente delante de él a la vez que soltaba un leve bufido para dejarlo ir y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba ahora.

—Así es — comenzó— Tsunade me ha ido informando sobre tus progresos prácticamente desde que comenzaste. — Volvió a cerrar la carpeta para dejarla encima de la mesa.

Sarada tuvo un impulso de querer preguntarle a que se debía ese interés en ella, pero aquellas palabras no fueron más allá de su cabeza y continuó escuchando atenta.

—Has progresado muy rápidamente en apenas año y medio, además el que hayas comenzado tus estudios del Ninjutsu médico es una gran noticia.

Sin dejar la conversación de lado y bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, fue levantándose con cierta lentitud de la silla haciendo que la esta tuviera que levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Últimamente en la aldea escaseamos de ninjas médicos, no es un problema grave ya que Sunagakure nos presta varios de los suyos. Sin embargo, es una gran alegría que todavía tengamos un buen futuro médico entre nuestros shinobis. — soltó dejado ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora la que estaba sorprendía era ella, la escasez de ninjas médicos en la aldea era algo que desconocía. Ahora mismo en su cabeza se estaban creando un cúmulo de preguntas y dudas, pero no habia tiempo para divagar.

—Solo quería que supieras que estás haciendo un gran trabajo, y que tienes todo mi apoyo. — dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. —Dejando de lado eso, esta no será una misión fácil. Por lo tanto, como ninja médico que eres, te encargo que protejas al máximo al equipo.

Ella asintió con firmeza.

No sabría muy bien como describirlo, pero antes, cuando los viajes de Sasuke se alargaban hasta varios meses, el Séptimo suplía a Sasuke como referencia paternal de la joven, él llenaba aquel vacío que su padre le dejaba. El hecho de que Boruto no apreciara el tener su padre en la aldea le frustraba. Aquello era lo que siempre había deseado. Sin embargo, ella y el Hokage tampoco es que hayan entablado muchas conversaciones, pero las pocas veces que lo hacían, sentía una gran calidez, alguien con quien poder confiar. Lo admiraba en todas sus facetas, tanto por su fuerza, como por su valentía y coraje. Hasta el punto de llegar a ser actualmente un gran referente, en todos los sentidos, para ella.

.

.

.

Un grito de desesperación se escuchó desde prácticamente toda la aldea, el sensei Sarutobi se removia el cabello angustiado e inquieto.

— Seguro que se ha dormido, vayámonos sin él — soltó impasible Mitsuki.

— ¡No podemos salir de la aldea si no estamos todos! — Konohamaru se movía en círculos nervioso. Hacia media hora que deberían haber salido de la aldea. Si no estaban los cuatro no les permitían salir.

— Voy a ir a buscarlo — dijo Sarada colocandose su mochila tratando de calmar sus nervios.

— ¡No, está demasiado lejos!

—Pero...

Cuando menos lo esperaban, escucharon un ¡Ey! a lo lejos provocando que los tres se giraran simultáneamente.

El rubio se acercó a ellos a un paso rápido, tenía el cabello desaliñado, y la chaqueta mal colocada. Probablemente haría menos de cinco minutos que se había despertado.

—Gomeen, anoche me quedé jugando con Shikadai hasta tarde y hoy no había quien me levantara. — Contaba como si la cosa no fuera con él. — Es lo que pasa cuando sacan un nuevo videojue- ¡Auch! — La pelinegra acababa de concentrar toda su rabia en la cabeza de este a traves de un terrible y sonoro golpe.

— ¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa ¡?, Esta misión es muy importante y lo único que te importa es ese estúpido videojuego.

—Au... — el joven se quejaba aún desde el suelo, lugar donde había acabado por el fuerte impacto de ella. — Si solo es encontrar un pergamino, he tenido misiones más complicadas.

— ¿Solo? — Sarada hizo crujir sus nudillos, la furia e ira que acaba de desprender tornaban con más fuerza.

Antes de que volviera a hacer un movimiento que hiciera peligrar la salud del rubio, Konohamaru se interpuso entre los dos tratando de calmar los nervios. Lo último que quería era que malgastaran energías antes de hora.

— Sarada tiene razón, estamos ante una misión muy importante, y además no es un objeto cualquiera, se trata de un pergamino del segundo Hokage.

Konohamaru giró los ojos al peli azul recriminándole con la mirada algo de ayuda, más en la del joven solo encontró diversión.

— Vale, vale, tienes razón — dijo a desgana levantandose del suelo, realmente le seguía importando más bien poco, pero no quería empeorar las cosas.

El sensei Sarutobi observaba a sus alumnos algo más calmado pero con la preocupación aún latente en él, y no era para menos. Sarada echando humo y soltando múltiples palabras malsonantes hacia sus dos compañeros, quienes se habían envuelto en una repentina riña. Mitsuki parecía seguir disfrutando de la situación, provocando al Rubio, algo que por el contrario no hacía nada de gracia a este, quien le devolvía las bromas con más fuerza. Konohamaru comenzaba a replantearse seriamente si era buena idea realizar la misión.

Y es que había pasado cierto tiempo desde la última misión que tuvieron como equipo, sin embargo la relación entre sus alumnos no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto desde entonces.

 _Ah... ¿Estaré siendo un buen sensei... ojiisan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Cap 2.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, como siempre, los reviews, favs y follows son bienvenidos, nos leemos en el siguiente ^^**

ojisan: abuelo (Konohamaru hace referencia a su abuelo, el tercer Hokage)


End file.
